The Small Joys
by AutumnPancakes
Summary: A colloection of one-shots that are simple, short, and funny.
1. Orange Joy

ZIM sat in his kitchen with his head on the table. He was depressed because Dib had just foiled yet another plan to prepare earth for it's overtaking. His ego had been deflated (at least for the moment). Gir walked in squeaking in his dog suit. When he stopped in front of ZIM, he smiled, attempting to cheer him up as to go out for taco-marshmallow flavored ice-cream. ZIM looked up to see his chipper robot. He scowled. Gir frowned, hung his head, and walked out, still squeaking in his fantastically squeaky way. ZIM put his head, once again, to the table. He had no need for Gir's chipperness. Just as he was getting back to his sulking, he heard Gir come back into the room. He put his scowl face on, looked at Gir and said "Go away, Gir. I have no use for you now. Go play with your pig." As he put his head down Gir put something on the table. Zim looked to see what it was. What Gir had placed on the table was round, orange, and a bit bigger than his fist. He gave Gir a puzzled look. Gir smiled and said "It's called an orange… like the colure! You should eat it. IT'S LIKE HAPPINESS IN A FRUIT!!" squeak ZIM shrugged, he might as well. He peeled it (with much difficulty) and took a slice in his hand. He looked to Gir one last time who nodded. He ate the slice and smiled. He had never smiled with such happiness.


	2. Mosquitos

ZIM sat out on his front yard sitting in a lawn chair, looking normal. He took a sip what looked like lemonade from a glass on his side table. Of course it wasn't real lemonade, or he'd be running around his yard in pain with his tongue in flames from the acid iand/iwater ingredients. No, no. This was the delicious juice from a delectable, juicy orange that GIR had so happily given him a dozen or so boxes of for his own culinary enjoyment. ZIM smiled again; he was just so happy. As he was about to take another sip, a small flying insect landed on his arm. ZIM looked at it intently with disguised eyes. Then it bit him. "OW!" he yelped. He paused and looked around. The man across the street watering his brown lawn looked at him. ZIM just smiled; acting…normal. He looked at the spot where he had been. It was a tad bit swollen and red. Ohhhhhh, it itched. He rubbed it. It itched more. He scratched it. It felt painful and yet so full of relief to scratch it. Now it was beginning to get irritating. What was he to do? He couldn't go to school tomorrow with an AB-normal red swelling on his arm! There was only one thing to do…………….go to dib. He iwas/i human, right? He should know what to do and know all about the local insect infestations. All the way to his house, ZIM itched the red protrusion. When he knocked on the door, DIB answered. "Helloooo? AH! It's you!" he said.

"Yes, yes it is meeee…ZIIIIIM!" "What to you want? My brains? My nose?! INFORMATION?!" ZIM sighed. "No, that is not what I have come for." "Well, what is it then?" ZIM showed Dib his arm. "Oh. Well, you got a mosquito bite." ZIM "hmmmm"ed "And what aid does it require?" "Itchy-Oint ointment." "Ah… May I have this…iItchy-Oint/i?" "Sure" said Dib, handing him ointment from the table beside the door. ZIM put the pink stuff on his "mosquito bite". Oh, the fiery itching ceased.


	3. Picture Perfect

**Picture Perfect**

ZIM lay in his bed, scratching. Even though he had gotten cream for the last mosquito bite, he had gotten and other one on his leg the other day. He wasn't happy anymore. Mosquito bites had that effect on people…even aliens. He felt that the world had some kind of grudge against him and so it paid back with this itchy, red horror. He shoved his face into his pillow. "Muff-u hum kada mumph huff" he said, muffled into the white fluff sheet. Then the door bell rang. GIR didn't' get it. It range again. No one got it. ZIM "grrrrrr"ed and got out of bed, sullen. As he opened the door he saw that there wasn't anyone there. Just a black device.

"Hmmmm" ZIM said with his hand to his chin. What was this human device? Who had sent it? He picked it up; there was a note attached to it. It read:

Hello ZIM,

I really like you. Here is a present from me.

A secret admirer

"Ad-mie-er-er??" ZIM questioned. He didn't know what an "admirer" was, but he knew what "I like you meant", it meant he was in trouble because someone was in "affection" with him. He didn't like affection. He picked up the device and looked it over. As he looked into a part that was bulging out, A bright, intense flash blinded him. "AHHH!! 

AHHH! WHAT HAPPENED?!" "I DON'T KNOOOOW!" came a hollered reply from GIR from upstairs. As the white faded from his vision, his eyes watered. He looked at the device's screen. It showed Zim squinting and shielding his eyes with his arm. "Ehh?? What is this?" He pushed a silver button on top. The flash again, but not in his eyes. He looked at the screen once more. It showed his T.V. "How peculiar..." He turned and pressed the magic button once more and the flash appeared again. When the light faded GIR was rolling on the floor, tears streaming from his eyes. ZIM looked at the screen. It showed GIR waving at the camera. ZIM put the camera in front of him and smiled and waved then pressed the button of wonders. ZIM rubbed his eyes and looked at the outcome of the photo. ZIM was smiling and waving at the camera. "This device is AMAZING!"

"I LIKE TACOS!!"

"Yes, GIR. Yes you do..."

The Tallest lay on their sofa eating their jelly favored doughnuts and chatting about how stupid ZIM was, when they got an I-mail. "EH?" Tallest Purple managed to muffle, with crumbs spilling out his mouth. A giant picture of ZIM smiling and waving appeared on the screen. "AH!"

AN: Any ideas for further chapters? They dont' have to have a story line or any thing, just a subject...like soda or nail polish or something. THANKS!


End file.
